Opiate
"Opiate" is a song by Tool. Lyrics Choices always were a problem for you What you need is someone strong to guide you Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow What you need is someone strong to guide you Like me Like me Like me Like me If you want to get your soul to heaven Trust in me, now don't you judge or question You are broken now but faith can heal you Just do everything I tell you to do Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow What you need is someone strong to guide you Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow Let me lay my holy hand up, hand upon you Thy god's will Becomes me When he speaks He speaks through me He has needs Like I do We both want To rape you Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now? Open my eye, blind me with your light now Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now? Open my eye, blind me with your light now If you want to get your soul to heaven Trust in me, now don't you judge or question You are broken now but faith can heal you Just do everything I tell you to do Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now? Open my eye, blind me with your light now Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now? Open my eye, blind me with your light now Deaf and blind and dumb and born to follow Let me lay my holy hand up, hand upon you Thy god's will Becomes me When he speaks He speaks through me He has needs Like I do We both wantTo rape you Meaning This song exemplifies Maynard's hate for the christian (any many other organized religions) very well. The song starts off with saying that choices were always a problem for you. To many, Christianity makes the choices for its followers with its rigid dogma and strict guide lines. It is seen to sap the freedom out of its followers. The next section says that if you obey the every command of the church, you will supposedly get into heaven. Again, this is the lack of freedom that the christian church allows. The section after references to a non-literal rape. In this case, the rape is used as a metaphor. It is saying that the church will strip every little thing you have and leave you with nothing but false promises of eternal life. "Thy God's will becomes me" is saying that some who turn to Christianity for guidance and so forth will be overcome by it will not be able to see anything else but their religion. "Jesus Christ, why don't you come save my life now?" is the speaker saying that if God is real, for him to show himself and turn him into one of his countless blinded slaves. Trivia * The song gets its name from the famous Karl Marx quote, "Religion is the sigh of the oppressed creature, the heart of a heartless world, just as it is the spirit of a spiritless situation. It is the opium of the people." External links * http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Tool:Opiate * http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/38701/ Category:Songs